


补偿

by dreamonly



Category: Wanna One
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamonly/pseuds/dreamonly





	补偿

你打开门，屋里没开灯。  
“朴佑镇……？”  
你试着呼唤他的名字，却没有人应答。  
你觉得很奇怪。明明刚刚还看到他的鞋子在玄关摆好了来着。

你凭着记忆摸到了开关，按下开关但是灯还是没亮。  
是停电了吗？你心想。怎么没收到通知呢，最近这物业是态度越来越差了。

你有轻微夜盲。靠着对家里的熟悉感成功到达了自己卧室。  
前脚刚一进门，门就被关上了。你还没来得及害怕，一股力量已经把你狠狠地按在了墙上。

你蒙了一会儿，“佑镇……？”你闻到了熟悉的克什米尔羊绒的味道。  
“姐姐。”他低低地应了声。  
“怎么了佑镇呐？”你尝试把他推开一点点。这小孩的力气总是会让人因为他的年龄而低看。  
“佑镇呐…你别那么用力…我要喘不过气了……”  
“姐姐，”朴佑镇打断了你，“为什么这几天都没和我联系？”  
你在心里叹了口气，这小孩怎么又闹脾气了，自己明明跟他说过了这几天要加班赶项目可能会顾不上他，再说了他不是也答应的好好的吗？  
这几天工作上的事已经让你身心俱疲。“我不是说了吗……”你有点不耐烦地开口，“我最近真的很忙，你不要闹小孩子脾气了好不好？”  
“我昨天等了你一晚上。”他看你明显愣住的样子，又好心地补了一句，“在体育馆。”

你想起来了。  
上个星期朴佑镇问你能不能去看他比赛，好像是个还蛮重要的市级街舞比赛。当时你在一堆文件当中抬不起头，都没听清他在说什么，就含糊的应了一声。记忆中他的表情好像一下子变得明亮起来，哒哒哒跑到你身后，把下巴埋在你的肩窝，搀着点方言问到：“真的可以来吗？”  
“可以可以。”你其实根本没听清楚他在说什么，只是一心希望能够快点搞完手上的工作，就随便答了句。  
“这周五晚上七点，我在xx体育馆等姐姐来！”朴佑镇走的时候还不忘再提醒你一句。  
“知道了知道了，你快回宿舍吧，路上注意安全啊。”你把他送出门后就把门关上了。印象中他好像特别开心，小虎牙一直露在外面收不起来。

“啊……是昨天吗，对不起啊我真的太忙了，忘记了。”  
朴佑镇不知道什么时候已经把姿势换成了拥抱。他蹭着你耳后颈的那片皮肤，很满意的感觉到了体温的上升。  
“那姐姐该怎么补偿我呢……我等了那么久……”他低沉而富有磁性的声音震的你耳廓起了一层薄薄的小颗粒，“我昨天比赛跳得那么卖力，就是为了给姐姐看，可是没想到姐姐居然没有来……”  
你觉得现在的氛围有点糟糕。朴佑镇的腿不知道什么时候顶进了你的膝盖，你们两个贴的太近了，近到你可以感觉到一个硬到发烫的突起抵着你的小腹。  
“那个…佑镇呐……你先把我放开好不好？我们慢慢聊……”你开始慌张。  
朴佑镇低声笑了一下。  
然后把你一下子抱了起来。  
“啊！！你干什么！”你没忍住尖叫出声，为了防止自己掉下来两条腿下意识盘住了朴佑镇的腰。  
你可以感觉到从下体传来的灼热感。  
他甚至还在摩擦。  
这太糟糕了。你简直可以预想到接下来的展开。  
“姐姐这么久不见我，就没有想我吗？”  
他的体力惊人的好，这样把你抱着还能不喘气地跟你说话。  
“当然有想你啊，”你一心想着快点下地，也来不及思考自己到底说了什么，“我一直都有想你，特别想和你见面……啊！！”  
朴佑镇一个转身把你压在了床上，还用他的腿压住了你的，让你只能保持着刚刚那个姿势无法动弹。  
“真的吗姐姐……”他的气稍微有点喘，但是你可以确信不是因为抱着你做着一系列的动作太累的导致的。  
“来做吧。”  
没等你回答他就低下头吻住了你。你心里乱七八糟，漫不经心地回应着他。  
他好像感受到了你的分心，伸出双手捧住你的脸，逼迫你看向他。  
“看着我。”  
这么霸道。你慵懒地抬眼，一看到他的眼睛刚刚还无神的双眼就定住了。  
次次都来这一招，不就是仗着自己喜欢他的眼睛吗。  
朴佑镇好像知道你心里在想什么，笑了笑低下头咬了一下你的耳朵。  
你吃痛地叫了一声。这小孩，怎么这么有仇必报啊。  
他看你神志回来了，就开始专心吻你。他的舌头滑进了你双唇之间，在你的口腔里游荡了一圈之后最终锁定了你的舌头，舌尖用了点力就很轻易的把你的舌勾了出来。四瓣唇和两条舌纠缠在一起，一滴没人注意到的津液不知是从谁的嘴里漏了出来，拉出了很长一条细丝，顺着你的脖颈流入了你的锁骨。  
朴佑镇的唇跟着津液留下的痕迹一路亲到了你的锁骨。再往下就被衣服挡住了。小孩有点急躁，想要把衣服给撕开。你发现了他这个意图，急忙制止了他。  
“佑镇呐…我们先洗澡在做不好吗？”  
他眼神有些迷蒙的看向你，好像不太懂你为什么现在说出这种话。  
“我在办公室待了两天了…我们先洗个澡吧好吗？”  
你感觉到他稍微松了松手，刚准备起身跑向浴室，上面的力量又把你压住了。  
你惊愕地看向他。  
“洗快点。”他起身给你空出了路。

你走进浴室那一瞬间才想起家里停电这件事情。  
你觉得自己现在就是一个瞎了的傻子。  
那能怎么办呢？硬着头皮洗吧，与其出去被那臭小孩嘲笑这么大个人了还怕黑，你更愿意与黑暗作斗争。  
你慢慢的踏进淋浴房，慢慢的脱衣服，慢慢的开水，慢慢的抹沐浴露。  
在你冲洗身上的沐浴露的时候，水突然停了。  
“怎么还停水了？”你嘟嘟囔囔着跟自己吐槽，“我沐浴露还没洗干净呢……”  
突然有片灼热从后面贴上了你的背。  
你被惊的一回头，“朴佑镇你怎么进来了”还没来得及问出口就被吻住了。  
他用力的吮吸你的唇，手在你的身上游走，遇到了关键位置还会拨弄几下，直到你软在了他的怀里。  
你要靠着双臂圈着他的脖子才能勉强站稳，他双手卡住了你的腰，把你往上提了提。  
你不解的看向他。  
“姐姐让我等的太久了。”

跟着就是一顿狂风暴雨的亲吻。他越亲越往下，从你的眼睛，鼻子，嘴唇，锁骨，最终停留在了你的胸前。朴佑镇没有什么犹豫就含住了一边，被他口腔的暖意一把包住，你舒服的忍不住嘤咛出声，把胸脯往他嘴里又送了一点。  
朴佑镇得到了你的鼓励，手也没闲着，准确地滑到你双腿之间，恶作剧般地刮了一下，引来你的一阵颤抖。  
“呀…朴佑镇！”  
他笑了，你觉得现在他肯定露出了他的虎牙。“姐姐，这里，出了好多水啊。”  
“…这是沐浴露！”  
你又羞又恼，只想快点把双腿合上，却忘了自己与他的力量悬殊，他轻轻松松就把你的腿又重新掰开。  
他熟练的动作让你简直要怀疑这小孩到底多大。  
手指熟悉地往洞口探去，因为已经有了足够的润滑，没有收到什么阻力就滑进了洞里。体内突然多出了异物的感觉让你即使在已经做好准备的情况下也感觉很不好受。  
“唔…”太久没有被打扰过的下身下意识把手指吸紧，你扭了扭逐渐脱力的腰，企图把那插入你体内的手指挤出去，殊不知在朴佑镇看来这就是“你快进来”的赤裸裸的行动表达。  
“嘶……”朴佑镇吸了一口气，他的下身已经灼热的发烫，要是你能看到，你肯定会被那青筋暴起的硕大吓到，因为过度的忍耐，玲口已经有津液渗出。  
他等不及了。  
朴佑镇把手指猛地抽出，你不受控制的腰往下一塌，淫液没了手指的阻拦更肆无忌惮地顺着你的大腿根流下，突然的空虚感让你难受地呜咽出声。  
他又吻住了你。这次感觉又不一样，你觉得有什么滚烫的东西在你的洞口摩擦。你整个人都软在了朴佑镇怀里，难受的直哼哼。  
朴佑镇把你抵在浴室的墙上啃着你的嘴唇，一手勾起你的一条腿，一手抓着自己已经硬挺的欲望，对准了洞口，腰一用力就整根没入了你的体内。  
“啊——！！”你忍不住叫出了声。过于充实带来的撕裂感通过神经传遍了你全身，眼泪不知什么时候被用力紧闭的眼睛挤了出来，一落到你肩膀上就和你的汗液融合在一起看不出来。  
你一瞬间脱了力，下意识想让他退出去，拳头都捏不成型，有一下没一下地拍在朴佑镇肩上，落下来的时候手指不是本意地刮到了他胸前的凸起。  
你可以感受到在你体内的男根瞬间又粗壮了一点。  
完了。这是你当时浆糊一样的脑子里的唯一想法。  
他的做爱方式就跟他跳舞一样，又猛又狠。长期练舞的腰肢灵活如蛇，带动着在你体内的硕大来回抽插，次次都要进到最深处，顶得你腿直打颤。  
“嗯啊……太深了……”你已经飘到云端不知所以，嘴里连个完整的句子都吐不出，就只能跟随着自己的感觉断断续续地蹦出几个词。  
“姐姐……”他的唇紧紧地贴着你的耳朵，说话带来的气息撩拨着你还在顽强工作的感觉神经，下身还在不懈的律动，“不喜欢吗…？”  
“呜…嗯…”你胡乱地摆了摆头，顺着气传来的方向去够朴佑镇的嘴唇，还伸出舌头舔了一下。  
他下腹一紧，手一用力就把你抬了起来，你可以感受到他的粗大在你体内转了一圈，青筋刮过你的甬道内壁刺激得你直往上缩。  
等你反应过来的时候才发现自己被转了个圈，后入的姿势让他可以更深地进入你，他抓着你的臀瓣揉捏，用力的冲撞着你的花心，每次撞击你都可以听到他整根没入又拔出的声音，在空荡的浴室里回响，显得糜烂又色情。穴口处因为多次的摩擦，不断涌出的淫液变成了泡沫，在穴口越积越多，最终顺着大腿内侧滑下。  
你为了保持平衡，双手撑着墙壁，死命咬住自己的嘴唇，不想给现在弥漫的声音再添上一笔。朴佑镇好像了解了你的想法，坏笑着在你脖后颈舔了一口。  
“哈啊……”你惊得张开了口，喉头的呻吟也就随之溢出。  
“姐姐……”他好像很喜欢在你的耳边说话，“不要忍着，想叫就叫出来吧。姐姐的声音真的很好听呢。”  
你这时也管不了那么多了，一切行动都随着意识进行着，嘴里胡乱地喊着他的名字，他见状也加快了抽插的频率，每次都顶撞到你的子宫口，龟头的翘起不断地摩擦着你内壁最敏感的一点。你的甬道痉挛似的收缩，他知道你的高潮要来了。  
你说话的语调已经带上了哭腔，“慢……慢一点……呜……”  
他喘着粗气，没有搭腔，只是卡着你腰的力气又大了点。

一股热流涌进你的身体，烫的你直发抖。你们两个人都在喘着气的时候，头上的灯突然亮了起来。  
来电了。  
你这个时候根本无暇管那么多。朴佑镇在你体内停留了一会儿就拔了出来，“啵”的一声，他的精液混着你的淫液从你腿间流出，浴室暖黄色灯光打在你身上，你可以听到朴佑镇咽口水的声音。他一把把你抱过来吻住。  
他怎么还有力气啊……  
这是你失去意识前最后的想法。

再醒来的时候，你已经清清爽爽躺在了床上。  
朴佑镇看到你醒了，开心的像只小兽一样挤开被你踢成一团的被子，在你身边躺好抱住你。  
你看了他一眼，他好像接收到什么信息一样开始道歉。

“对不起姐姐，我太用力了。”  
“本来想慢一点的，谁知道姐姐那么主动……”

我哪有？？？你翻了个白眼。

“姐姐腰弓起来的时候就像一只受惊的小猫……太可爱了。”

“呀！！”你又羞又恼，随手抓起一个抱枕就往他身上砸去，被他轻轻松松接住。

“姐姐的耳朵真的好敏感啊，每次做的时候在耳边吹个气下面就会把我绞紧……”

“朴佑镇！！！！！”你气急了想起身教训一下他，谁知腰刚想用力就酸软的不行，又苏又麻根本使不上劲。你看着他在旁边笑嘻嘻的样子又无可奈何，只能瞪了他一眼。

“睡觉！”  
你重新闭上了眼睛，感受到旁边的朴佑镇在你肩窝蹭了蹭就没了动静。

这小孩，够狠啊，自己肯定也累坏了吧。  
不能再忘记他的事了，你想。  
这样的补偿你不想再来第二次，呜。

end


End file.
